1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supply system of a vee engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-349385 describes a fuel supply system in which two delivery tubes extend along two banks from a single high-pressure pump disposed on one of the two banks of a vee engine and in which the delivery tubes are connected a plurality of injectors disposed in the banks, wherein by interconnecting the two delivery tubes with a bracket at positions close to the high-pressure pump to prevent the generation of vibration and noise due to fuel pulsation.